1. Field
This invention relates to an adjustable bed.
2. Background
Adjustable beds may contain at least one section of which a user may control the position. The user may typically adjust the bed by using a control to move the adjustable section in its direction of movement. Additionally, the adjustable bed may include various types of mattresses and vibration of sections. Often, users that have adjustable beds because a medical issue may require certain positions to aid recovery, positioning to relieve discomfort as a result of pain, or the like. These users may, because of these issues, spend significant amount of time in the adjustable beds, some users may be confined to bed.
Many existing adjustable beds may provide the basic requirements of moving bed sections to positions that are required by a user, but do not account for controlling other devices that may be beneficial to the user and provide for a level of independence to the user.
A typical adjustable bed may consist of a wood decking for each of the sections of the bed connected together with hinges to allow the various positions between the sections. There are actuators connected between the bed frame and the wood decking for moving the adjustable sections into user-desired positions. The adjustable bed may have a “wall hugging” feature that maintains a consistent distance between the mattress and the wall as the bed is adjusted. Some adjustable beds may use wooden or plastic slats to support the mattress instead of a solid wood platform.
The adjustable bed may have at least one actuator to position the adjustable bed sections. In some cases there is one actuator to position more than one, such as positioning both the thigh and foot sections with one actuator. There may also be more than one actuator for each adjustable section.
Hospitals have used adjustable beds for many years to provide comfortable and medical required positions.
A need exists for an adjustable bed that provides for the adjustable function required in an adjustable bed and provides for control of additional devices, a plurality of different bed section actuator types and movable memory types that may provide independent activities to the user of the adjustable bed.